


Dancing Through Life (Together)

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [25]
Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda celebrate their marriage with a dance together.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Series: Femslash February 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femslash February





	Dancing Through Life (Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'slow dance'.

"Now for the happy couple's first dance as spouses!" Fiyero announced gleefully.

Smiling shyly, Elphaba let Glinda lead her onto the dance floor. When the music started, her new wife slipped her arms around Elphaba's waist and Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda in return. Focusing on Glinda as they moved to the music, Elphaba murmured, "You know, I think I started to fall in love with you when you danced with me at the Ozdust."

"That long ago?" Glinda asked, blue eyes growing wide with surprise.

Elphaba nodded, her cheeks growing warm with embarrassment. "Yeah, but maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"No, I'm glad you did." Glinda tightened her arms around Elphaba. "I think I started to fall in love with _you_ about the same time, too."

That surprised Elphaba. She thought it'd taken Glinda longer to get over her infatuation with Fiyero. "You mean that?"

"Of _course_ , Elphie." Glinda reached up to stroke Elphaba's cheek. "I'd always been told that I would find a handsome boy and marry _him_ , so I had to get over _that_ idea, first."

Elphaba laughed softly, covering Glinda's hand with hers and brushed a light kiss across her palm. "Well, I'd been told that _no one_ would ever want to marry me, so I had to undo _that_ mess."

"Well, I _do_ love you, Elphaba Thropp, and I'll spend the rest of our lives proving it to you over and over," Glinda promised her, blue eyes flashing with rare anger at the reminder of the abuse Elphaba had received from her family.

Elphaba smiled, bringing them to a stop now that the music was over. " _I_ love _you_ , Glinda Upland, and _I'll_ spend the rest of our lives proving it to you every chance I get."

"Good." Stretching up on tiptoe, Glinda kissed Elphaba softly.

Winding her arms around Glinda firmly, Elphaba responded happily to the kiss, pouring all her love and affection into the press of her lips to Glinda's. _As long as I have Glinda in my life, nothing and no one else matters._


End file.
